


I Wouldn't Want To Watch The World End With Anyone Else.

by WellIWannaDie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a Clinton Kane song, End of the World, Gen, I also thought of this in the shower, I felt so bad that I haven't wrote anything for pokemon yet, I love Pokemon so much, No Plot/Plotless, Pikachu and Ash, So now you get this, i tried., i wrote this in 20 mins, well. kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellIWannaDie/pseuds/WellIWannaDie
Summary: Ash and Pikachu.Buddies forevermore.Based on a Clinton Kane song.I dont own Pokémon. I dont own the song by Clinton Kane.Game Freak dont come for my ass.I own nothing besides my laptop and phone.Inspired by @Sugarblossom. I love her fics so much.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I Wouldn't Want To Watch The World End With Anyone Else.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/gifts).



> I dont know what I'm doing. Bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this though!

Ash collapses onto the ground, breathing heavily, Pikachu next to him.

**This time, they can’t save the world.**

“Hey buddy, looks like we can’t do anything this time, huh? First time that’s happened.”

_But I’ve, I’ve finally realised, if this is our last goodbye until we’re gone, Who cares about the wrongs we've 'caused ourselves,_

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world end with someone else_

“Pika pi.” Pikachu deadpans. Honestly, why is his partner like this. Pikachu sighs fondly.

_'Cause if I lose it all in the blink of an eye_

_Like a fire burning out in the night_

_And my heart stops beating…_

Ash laughs, something tired yet relieved at the same time. “Guess the world’s really gonna end now.” 

“Hey Pikachu?”

“Pika?” _(Yes?)_

“I wouldn’t want to watch the world end with anyone else but you Pikachu.”

“Pika- pikachu.” _(Neither would I.)_

Ash picks Pikachu up from where the mouse was laying beside him and holds him to his chest.

Pikachu curls up underneath Ash’s chin with his ears flattened and snuggles into the warm embrace only Ash is able to give.

They look into each others eyes and lean their foreheads against the others. Knowing what’s to come. And thankful that they get to experience it with the person they’ve experienced everything with.

_The world goes silent._

_“I wouldn’t want to watch the world end with anyone else .”_

And everything turns white.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I feel so productive today! I hope reading this is able help take your worries away for at least 2/3 mins.  
> Im so productive today! I did hw and I wrote this and I did math and I organised my google docs where I write my stories and my google drive!
> 
> What productive thing did you do today? (and its okay if you didn't do anything but read fanfiction or something else, I still consider that productive. As long as you feel happy)
> 
> (also, what do you think happened in this? Why is the world ending and where are Ash's friends or anyone else? Do you think a legendary could've caused this? Just tell me your thoughts!)  
> My Wattpad acc is under the same username!


End file.
